


If You Say So

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Paint The Sky With Stars [9]
Category: Night World - Fandom, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Witches, Crossover, Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6890809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: "Stargate Multiverse, Any, <i>It seems a shame to waste your time on me / It seems a lot to waste your time for me."</i></p><p>John tries to apologize to Evan. Tries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Say So

“Evan,” John said.  
  
Evan’s shoulders stiffened, but he said, “Sir?”  
  
John could call him by his first name, had that privilege by virtue of his rank, though he rarely exercised it. Anyone who passed by, overheard these opening salvos, would find no fault in John’s conduct; he knew they’d find no fault in Evan’s either, despite Evan’s widespread and quietly passive-aggressive methods of pissing off Rodney.  
  
The flowers had stopped, finally.  
  
The new scientists had a healthy respect for Kusanagi, too.  
  
“Take a walk with me.”  
  
“Yes, sir.” Evan saved whatever he’d been working on on his datapad and stood up, followed John out of the office. He accompanied John down the hallway to a transporter, and they began a circuit of the exterior balconies, which was a favorite running route for Evan and his team in the mornings.  
  
Once they were out in the fresh air and hadn’t seen any other people for a few minutes, John was satisfied they were alone.  
  
“You’re a good soldier, Evan.”  
  
“Thank you, sir.”  
  
“You’re a good officer, too. The men like you, respect you.”  
  
“Not as much as they like you, sir, but then it’s not my job to be liked. And the NCOs on this expedition are par excellence.”  
  
John had forgotten that, for all that he’d been raised with Sheppard wealth and Redfern privilege, Evan had been raised by someone who loved language and art and taught her son to do all things beautifully (all things, even in war). The marines on whom Evan sharpened his sarcasm didn’t know the depth of his way with words.  
  
These days, John was on the receiving end of Evan’s artfully-disguised sarcasm. He knew he deserved it, but that didn’t mean he liked it.  
  
“You’re a good man, Evan.”  
  
“If you say so, sir.” Evan flicked a glance at him, veiled and heated, and not with the kind of heat John used to enjoy the fruits of after hours in Evan’s quarters.  
  
“What happened was - unfortunate.”  
  
“I understand, sir.”  
  
“Do you?”  
  
“I was raised with the same knowledge and history as you, sir. The silver cord cannot be denied. It would be bootless to try. That you tried speaks to your - determination, sir. Unparalleled.”  
  
_Bootless._ Evan was bringing out the Shakespeare. John winced. “I didn’t mean -”  
  
“I’m sure neither of us meant any harm.”  
  
John was pretty sure Evan had meant some harm, spreading it across the expedition that John liked to be wooed with ridiculous plants. But then Evan had also made John’s favorite snack in the wake of his being kidnapped with Todd the Wraith. Evan Lorne was a frustrating, frustrating man.  
  
“Then it’s a waste of time to spend much more energy on the issue, isn’t it?”  
  
“An inefficient use of military resources, sir.”  
  
John sighed and stopped, turned to face Evan. Evan stood - oh, Circe - in parade rest, posture perfect, like he was standing before a general.  
  
“I’m sorry, Evan.” For hurting you.  
  
“As am I, sir.” For loving you.  
  
John tried to think of something to say, but Rodney hadn’t been kidding. Talking to Evan was like talking to the most polite, eloquent brick wall in the universe when he was being like this.  
  
“Dismissed,” John said.  
  
Evan actually saluted before he walked away.


End file.
